bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Sapna Bhavnani
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Celebrity Hairstylist |knownfor = Acting in Pyaar Ki Side Effects. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 6 |Year = 2012 |TimesNominated = 8 |NominationsReceived = 26 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 7th |Days = 90 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = sapnabhavnani |InstagramUserName = sapnamotibhavnani }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 6. She has styled many celebrities in the industry like Bipasha Basu and John Abraham. She has acted in films like Pyaar Ke Side Effects and Ugly Aur Pagli. Biography Sapna was born in Mumbai, India. She was raised in Bandra,4 Mumbai, from where she completed her high school. She used to get excellent grades in school & was a brilliant student and used to act like a wild tomboy, though by the time she reached 7th grade, her attention shifted from academics and she says she then "discovered" boys in the 7th grade. She used to ride to school on a motorcycle, and often used to do pranks and escapades. She told she used chloroform on her father to make him fall asleep, so that she could sneak out late with boys of her school. Her father, who owned Blue Nile (a cabaret joint) and Wongs a Chinese restaurant, died when she was 18. Sapna said she was very close to her father and commented, "I may look like a freak, but deep inside, I’m just daddy’s little girl." After her father's demise, her family started facing a hard financial condition. So, Sapna decided to drop out of her college in Mumbai and move to the United States, with her Indian-American aunt helping her with the immigration to Chicago in 1989. In Chicago, Sapna initially did some odd jobs like waitressing at an Italian restaurant and enrolled herself as a student at a business school. She graduated with a double major in Marketing and Communication and a minor in Public Speaking from Chicago's Barat College. Sapna additionally tried her hand in fashion designing. She developed an interest in hairdressing and took up this profession. She said in an interview with Tehelka magazine, "I decided that by the time I hit 30, I wanted to have a house in the hills, a Cadillac and an Elvis lookalike boyfriend." She was living the American Dream in Los Angeles, California and managed to get what she wanted. Career In 2002,6 she went to India for a visit after 6 years and happened to meet a man whom she briefly dated when she used to live in Mumbai as a teen. He told her that he had been waiting for her all these years and that he hadn't moved on.5 Sapna, at once, decided to leave everything in the United States6 - her job, career, house and boyfriend - and be with that man and start life afresh in Mumbai. She narrated, "So I went back to LA, sold my house and car, dumped my Elvis lookalike boyfriend and moved here (to Mumbai),"5 However, their relationship didn't work out but Sapna developed a likelihood for the city she had grown up in as a child.5 Struggling to establish herself in Mumbai, Sapna initially did job as a hairdresser for a salon called Juice,7 and also started working as Bollywood stylist.5 Her business continued to flourish. She also took up writing, by working as a columnist for the newspaper Mumbai Mirror for 3 years and then MiD DAY, where her articles appeared every week.5 In 2004, she opened her first hair salon, called Mad-O-Wot, at Carter Road, Mumbai, with a team of five people.7 but later moved the store to Bandra. In 2011, Sapna started her second salon in Andheri, Mumbai. She also relocated her first store within Bandra to a bigger location with better interiors in September in the same year, with Katrina Kaif doing the inauguration.8 She said in an interview, "This new location to me is really nice. I love kinda constantly moving on in life and it gives you the feeling that you're evolving. So, my first location was very small, then I moved to something bigger and then a little bigger and now, we've expanded over two floors and I guess it feels really nice."9 Sapna has worked with celebrity clients from a range of fields like entertainment, sports, politics and business. Her clients include Priyanka Chopra, Katrina Kaif, Bipasha Basu, Hrithik Roshan, Mahendra Singh Dhoni, Virat Kohli, John Abraham, Siddharth Mallya, Mandira Bedi, Dino Morea and Gauri Khan.4 In 2011, she worked with the actor Ranveer Singh, giving his hair a complete makeover for his different looks in the film Ladies vs Ricky Bahl10 In an attempt diversify her business portfolio, Sapna set up a production company called Mad-O-Wot Productions in June 2010.11 The company was established with the objective to promote creative talent and aimed at making music videos, commercials and short films.11 Sapna told that she wants be become a director at some stage.12 In July 2010, Sapna worked on Project Unite, that attempted to re-record the Indian national anthem with a music video featuring common Indian people on the streets. Sapna was one of the nine people who gave vocals to the track, that also featured Raghu Ram, Sugandha Garg and Avani Shah among others from the field of entertainment and hairstyling industry.13 The video was released on 15 August 2010, India's Independence Day. Sapna said, "It's a baby step for a (patriotic) change."14 In October 2010, her production house released a music video called raat, with a Mumbai-based band named Airport. Sapna also acted in that video.61516 About the music video, Sapna said in an interview with CNN Travel, "I was thinking of trying my hand at it and before I knew it, I had a song in my hand and a video to make."4 Mad-O-Wot productions' next project was the music video/film called Snare which was released in March 2011. In April 2011, she released a music-based project as a promotional feature for her Mad-O-Wot brand, which she co-directed with Arijit Datta, that featured Raghu Ram and Rajiv Laxman. Sapna next directed a music video in June 2011 for Kailash Kher's single Amber Tak Yahi Naad Goonjega. The track was a dedication to Anna Hazare's anti-corruption movement. Sapna said in an interview with The Times of India, "He (Kailash) wrote the song within 24 hours and performed it at Azad Maidan. Then we decided to officially record it and share it with the world. It's a simple, humble video that speaks for itself" In May 2012, she released a dramatic musical video, Ruh, in collaboration with Arijit Datta Projects. Sapna created her own fashion line in collaboration with fashion designer Sukriti Grover. The brand emphasized on classic cuts with strong structured shapes paired with basic colours "black, grey and white." It aimed to be a collection that can be paired with anything, and worn for work as well as play. The duo's Fall/Winter 2012 collection premiered at Lakme Fashion Week. She participated in an Indian celebrity reality TV show, Bigg Boss Season 6 on the TV channel Colors, that went on air in October 2012. Sapna developed some differences with the host of the show, Salman Khan and maintained a low profile whenever Salman made appearance on the show to talk to house-mates. Sapna was nominated for eviction for a total of eight times during her stay in the house. She was saved by the public vote seven times. A week before the finale, Sapna was evicted from the show in January 2013, after spending 90 days in the Bigg Boss house and stated that winning the show was never her aim. Reacting about her discord with Salman Khan on the show, she commented to PTI, "Salman is not God, neither am I. We have differences, he is the no. 1 star, which doesn't mean that I have to act with him in a certain way." She also said, "The house is not a reality. Nothing is real inside. People react on the smallest of things. I thought that Alag che (It's different) was the concept and would have wanted one of my role models to win the show." During her stay in the house, she gave almost every contestant a haircut and a makeover. Also, her unannounced spurts of madness, controversies, conflicts with Salman Khan and the Bigg Boss team gained considerable attention and interest from the viewers. About her experience on the show, she said in an interview with The Pioneer, "I think I am lucky that I was a part of the show for over 13 weeks and I managed it without being a part of any games or being with the so-called group. I stayed away and I think that contributed a lot in making my experience a completely fabulous one." Though she said she wanted to give out a message on women empowerment on the show, she later said in a live interview with Viacom 18 Media that she was living her message on the show and elaborated, "I wanted to show that a 42 year old Indian woman can look like this, cannot wear a saree, cannot have the traditional long hair, not be married at 42, not have kids, and be extremely happy." Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 6) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1971 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 6 Contestants Category:Fashion Designers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:7th Place